


Context

by say_lene



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Love Realization, Vaginal Sex, went overboard with the similes again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/say_lene/pseuds/say_lene
Summary: Liam and Sara negotiate pet names in bed.





	

Sara awoke in darkness - and for a moment, darkness was all there was. Her heart squeezed up against her lungs, pounding out a one-two rhythm against the inside of her ribcage, and the air came thin and slow. Dad was dead. Mom was dead, and Sara was suddenly sure she was about to follow. She was on her to way to a Ryder family reunion at the centre of the black hole -

Then she heard Liam's voice in her ear. "You awake?"

Suddenly, the darkness receded. Sara took a deep breath. Then another.

"Yeah."

"You were kicking me again."

"Sorry, sweetest."

A puff of warm air touched Sara's neck. "Sweetest?"

"You don't like it?" Sara chuckled, but she couldn't suppress a tiny swell of disappointment.

"Love it," Liam murmured, and the warm air was replaced by warm lips. Sara sighed gently and tilted her head, leaning into his kiss. She could feel him smile before he pulled away. "Means I get to give you a pet name, too."

"One condition: rhyming slang is _not_ okay."

Liam laughed. He had a comforting sort of laugh; warm and quiet, like the whiskey dad used to hide behind the china cabinet. Sara wanted nothing more than to melt into him - and stay that way forever.

"Okay, honey."

"Also, it can't be honey."

"Why not?"

Sara wrinkled her nose at the ceiling. She was sure he must have felt her shifting uncomfortably. "Just…no. You're not the kind of man that calls his girl _honey_."

"That's true." Liam hummed thoughtfully. "Beautiful?"

"Nah. Too easy to for that to become ironic."

He snorted softly, rolling over onto his side to face her. One of his hands came up to stroke her hair. He moved so slowly, so _carefully_ , that it almost brought tears to Sara's eyes. Out there, he was the impulsive young hothead. In Sara's bed, he was the gentlest creature in the universe.

"You'll always be beautiful."

She made a face at him. "You're not dating an asari."

"Well, sure. But I'm not talking about being young or old. You're _you_ , Sara. That'll never change."

Sara had to close her eyes for a moment. She wondered if he realized how beautiful _he_ was.

She rolled over onto her side as well, sliding a palm over his stomach. The muscles there went taut as her breasts pressed against his bare chest. She hooked one knee up over his leg, twining her calves with his. "Are you tired?"

"No."

"Good." She leaned in to kiss him, hand trailing lower as her lips closed over his. He groaned softly into her mouth, canting his hips forward. A smile tugged at Sara's lips when she found him hard. "Excited already, huh?"

Liam smiled, too. "You're naked. I'm naked. Can't help it."

"It's nice to feel appreciated," Sara murmured. She started slowly, teasing him with gentle touches and ghosting caresses, and she was rewarded with a little whimper. "Relax," she breathed in his ear. "Let me be good to you."

"All fine with me," Liam said with a grin - that quickly turned into a quiet moan.

Sara scattered kisses across his neck and jaw as she continued to stroke him. Her nipples had turned hard and sensitive, and little sparks shot through her when they scraped against the hair on Liam's chest. She kissed her way lower, from jaw to collarbone to sternum; from chest to ribs to stomach. His abdominal muscles were taut, tensing beneath her lips. She dragged her tongue along the slight furrow down the centre of his torso, pairing the movement with a firm tug on his length, and Liam gasped out something unintelligible.

Sara firmed her grip, watching his brows pull together and his mouth fall open. "Say again?"

"I _said_ -" The words came with effort, choked out through gritted teeth. "How about babe?"

Sara laughed softly. "Babe," she repeated, choosing that moment to move her mouth even lower. She planted a kiss on the side of his shaft, and Liam's cock twitched in her hand. "That might be okay."

"Mmmm." Liam reached down to place his palm against her cheek, tangling his fingers in her hair. "Just okay?" His normal cadence was gone. He took deep breaths between his words, fighting to hold himself together.

"I don't know. Let's hear it in context."

Then Sara parted her lips and took him in her mouth. Liam's head fell back against the pillows as she pushed forward, relaxing her throat to take him as deep as she possibly could. She paused for a moment when she couldn't go any farther, breathing quickly through her nose. One hand gripped his clenched thigh. She kept her other hand curled around the base of his shaft, using her palm to touch whatever flesh her lips couldn't.

Sara held herself still. A wave of heat was rushing over her, from skull to spine to fingers and toes. She'd never felt like this with a lover before; like she was clinging to the surface of a star, dissolving in the face of an overwhelming warmth. It came from both inside and out, and Sara knew exactly what it was.

It took a moment before Liam seemed to remember what she'd said. "Context?" He paused as if he expected her to respond - then made a sound somewhere between a laugh and a groan. He craned his neck to look down at her. "Oh, right."

Sara slowly drew back, then started to bob her head up and down.

"Context," he repeated. His voice had turned syrupy and warm, like the tavum and fruit juice he'd drunk with her on Aya. Sara hollowed her cheeks, relishing the taste of his skin and the faint smell of his sweat. "Put it - _ah!_ \- put it in a sentence, you mean. Like a spelling bee or something."

Sara hummed in agreement, bobbing more quickly. She removed her hand from Liam's thigh and used it to lightly squeeze his sack, instead.

"Oh, fuck." Liam hissed through gritted teeth. "Oh, babe, that feels so good."

The words sent fire through Sara's veins. She gave him another gentle squeeze. Liam's hips were beginning to buck upwards to meet her mouth. The hand he'd tangled in her hair moved to twist the sheets instead, clinging to them with a white-knuckled grip. She had a moment of understanding that made her burn like molten glass: he didn't want to pull her hair.

"Oh god - _Sara_ -"

She wanted to pin him down and suck him off until he fell apart in her hands; until he screamed her name loud enough to wake every cryo-sleeper left. But she wanted to feel him inside her, too. She wanted to move her hips against his until the rhythm became a part of her. She wanted to twine her fingers through his so they were locked together in a dozen places, like a crystal salt or a relay network.

 _God_ \- she wanted, she wanted, she wanted. She wanted him in any and every way he would have her, and she wanted it to last forever. Hell - when she was with Liam, she wanted to _live_ forever, too.

He didn't complain when she pulled off him, and he didn't hesitate when she clambered up to kiss him. He caught her face between his hands and kissed her like she was air and he was drowning; like her fumbling fingers and panting breaths were all that were keeping him alive. Sara caught his lower lip between her teeth as she swung one leg over his waist, settling back to straddle his hips. It felt like dancing in zero-grav; like she was tumbling head over heels, headed for some nameless cataclysm with an inferno in her chest and a smile on her lips. She stretched for the ceiling, tired muscles straining. Liam ran his hands along her sides, leaving trails of goosebumps on her skin.

Coming back down, Sara leaned forward to trace her lips along the curve of his neck. Her gaze was drawn - inevitably - to the viewing panel behind the bed, and to the black hole that always lurked on the periphery. But she could feel Liam's pulse leaping in his throat and his fingers digging into her hips. She could taste the salt on his skin.

"Ready?"

" _Been_ ready."

Sara lifted her hips - then sank down onto him. Liam helped guide her, gasping for air through trembling lips as she came up flush against him. Sara took a shuddering breath as well, bracing herself against his chest with fingers that felt suddenly fragile. When she started to move, Liam murmured something into the air between them - but she lost it amidst the pounding in her ears.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just - don't stop."

Sara didn't plan to. She rocked herself back and forth, one palm still spread flat on his chest. Up and down was harder than forward and back, but Liam slid his hands beneath her, bouncing her gently as they started to find a rhythm. Sara's free hand snaked up her side, looking for something to cling to as her senses built towards overload. Finding nothing else, her fingers tangled in her hair. Her head fell backward, and it felt like every breath filled her lungs to breaking point; like the quiet slap of skin on skin might send her hurtling through the sound barrier. She could feel him moving inside her, stretching her just enough to turn the pleasure urgent. The palm she'd planted on Liam's chest crept towards his hand, instead. She grabbed his wrist, wordlessly begging for more contact.

He took the hint, letting her tangle their fingers together, and it threw Sara off balance. She fell forward, catching herself with an elbow jammed into the mattress, but neither of them were willing to stop. Liam kept thrusting up into her, at a different angle now, and Sara did her best to match his pace. She buried her face in his neck.

"Liam -"

"I know," he gasped.

Sara cried out as his fingers skimmed her clit, muffling her scream against his skin. Their haphazard tangle of limbs collapsed on itself as pleasure finally overtook her. Her limbs turned to jelly and her breathing halted, and she clung to Liam like an ice trail to an asteroid as her muscles clenched and rippled. He rolled her over onto her back when her shuddering finally stopped, bracing himself with one arm beside her head. She could see his bicep quivering out of the corner of her eye; hear his laboured breathing like the rumbling of a drive core.

Sara was breathless and dizzy, but she wrapped her legs around him and ran her nails down his spine. Liam groaned quietly, dipping towards her for another kiss before he started to move. The first few thrusts were slow, but they quickly grew faster. Sara arched her back, taking him as deeply as she could. Her head was swimming, and she would have sworn on the stand that she was seeing stars. She slid one hand up to rest on the back of Liam's neck, watching his brow furrow and his teeth dig into his lower lip; watching him the way she once watched the distant stars.

She'd never felt this way about anyone.

Liam groaned, burying himself in her with one final, desperate thrust. He clung to her, breathing hard and shuddering, and Sara held him as close as she could. The moment stretched out into eternity as Sara stroked the back of his neck, listening to his breathing gradually slow. Hell, maybe it _was_ eternity. If six hundred years could pass in the blink of an eye, who was she to judge? Liam's scent was all around her, his body was warm against her, and Sara had never felt so safe. She'd never felt so loved, either, even if neither of them had said the words yet.

She whispered in his ear. "You tired yet?"

"No," he murmured sleepily.

Sara planted a kiss on the side of his neck, smiling into his skin. She wriggled out from under him, stretching out on the cooler part of the mattress. Liam stayed lying on his stomach, his head resting against his forearm, but he rolled over just enough to keep eye contact with her.

He smiled lazily. "That was…pretty amazing, babe."

Sara grinned at him. "So that's the one you're sticking with?"

"Yeah." He said it almost proudly, like he'd invented the word himself. "Do you like it?"

Sara leaned in to kiss him one more time, savouring the gentleness of his touch. She was basking in the glow of a star, and she wanted to live forever.

"Love it."


End file.
